Changeing
by starfirerobinforever
Summary: The Gordainians return for Starfire and revenge on the Teen Titans. They experiment on Starfire once again and the results read and find out. Summary bad but the story good and my first one ever Rob/Star
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone starfirerobinforever here as you can see I am a HUGE fan of RobStar. I hope you will like my first ever fanfiction**

It was 7:00 when she opened her eyes and took a big yawn, she got out of bed took of her lilac night dress and put on her uniform as she does every day.

She flew out of her room (not bothering to walk) all the way to the main door, with a big smile on her face she greeted her friends. "Glorious morning to you all friends"

"Morning Star"

She turned to see Robin, her secret crush, looking at her with a little smile sitting on the chair by the kitchen table.

She flew to give him a big bone crushing hug

"Good morning friend Robin how are this wonderful morning?"

she asked with so much energy which made her hug more bone crushing

"I was fine before you started crushing me" he said being as kind as he could.

With hearing that Starfire let go blushing little bit causing Robin to blush as well. Then in the distance she heard Beastboy and Cyborg arguing about what to have for breakfast.

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"BACON!"

" Ok dude how about we have tofu bacon instead"

"How dare you! My bacon will never touch your nasty tofu grass stain!"

"SHUT UP!".

Starfire looked around the room trying to find the source of the big shout then she found Raven sitting on the sofa with her head turned facing them all. She glared at Cyborg and Beastboy

" Why don't you just make tofu and bacon for once and stop this meaningless fight or so help me I will banish you into another dimension!"

With that they both started to make breakfast without a sound just very silent mumbling could be heard from them.

Robin just stood there in disbelief just staring at Beastboy and Cyborg then he looked at Raven " Wow Raven you just stopped world war 3 from starting"

Raven didn't listen she was too busy rereading her book.

"Robin, how can a fight of breakfast cause such a terrible war?" Starfire asked a little shocked.

Robin couldn't help but laugh watching Starfire who's face became from shock to plain confusion.

"Why do you find my question so amusing?"

"Sorry Star it's just your so cute when your shocked"

And with that Beastboy and Cyborg looked away from their frying pans and looked at Robin with surprised looks on their faces. Raven was smiling but no one could see that cause her book was right in her face.

Starfire was very surprised at his answer and started blushing.

Then noticing what he just said Robin stopped laughing and started blushing like crazy.

"Umm I uh have to go read the newspaper in my room" he said embarrassed he picked up the newspaper from the kitchen table and ran to his room not looking back.

Starfire was frozen until the door that Robin ran through went shut, and as soon as it did Cyborg and Beastboy started laughing forgetting about breakfast and started singing

"Robin and Star sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...!"

Starfire wasn't paying attention to any of this and started to think in her head

** " He thinks I'm cute, does that mean he loves me?"**

Raven went back to her book and said in her head "Weak"

Because of all the excitement no one noticed that someone was staring from the window.

**Well that's it for now this is my first ever fanfiction so please no flames only nice comments and some information would be very helpful. Anyway in the next chapter we will see who or WHAT(that was a hint) was staring and why. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing

Ch.2

**Hi everyone I'm back and now it is time for Chapter 2 of "Changing"**

Robin ran into his room and jumped onto his bed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"

He said while constantly hitting his head.

"Why did I say that, now Starfire will think that I'm a jerk and... but what if she feels the same way maybe she does and, I bet if she does love me she'll fly into my room and tell me her feelings, but if she doesn't then she won't come. OK I'll stay in my room for the whole day, if there isn't a crime alert and wait for Star, but what do I do if she doesn't come I could lose Starfire, Forever... I'll flip my dad's lucky coin, let's see what dad says. Heads, wait. Tails, go"

Robin flipped his dad's lucky coin and it said

"Heads, OK dad if that's what you want I'll wait"

Satisfied with the idea Robin brought his secret stash out of this bottom draw in case he gets hungry and waited.

Starfire flew to her room as soon as Cyborg and Beastboy stopped singing (Thanks to Raven) and as her door closed she was jumping on her bed giggling and singing.

"Robin thinks I'm cute, and I'm sure that that means he loves me"

Then she stopped jumping " I'd better go and see him right now!''

But as she jumped of her bed a mysterious figure emerged from the dark corner of Starfire's room. Starfire looked from the corner of her eye not turning her head and once she saw him she turned to face him.

"Who, who are you?" she asked a little frightened

"How can you not know me, Princess Koriand'r"

"No" she whispered recognizing that voice and she ran to the door but as soon as she touched the door the mysterious figure caught her in a head lock making it hard for Starfire to breath.

"What do you want from me?" she choked trying desperately to get out of the figures grasp.

"You belong to us Koriand'r, remember? But that's not all we want, we want revenge on your little friends as well" He explained getting a tighter grip on Starfire's neck.

"Ro-bin" she choked before blacking out and fell to the ground. The figure picked her up over his shoulder and brought out his communicator

"I've captured the Tamerianian(sp?)"

"Good now we will annihilate the Teen Titans and the Gordainians shall rule the entire Galaxy!"

"Yes master" he dropped a little mechanical sphere on the floor and then the Gordainian punched the wall and jumped out , still carrying Starfire and landed in a ship (It was invisible like Wonder Woman's Ship) and flew away to the mother ship in the galaxy.

**-Well there you have it the Gordainian's have returned for Starfire and is seeking revenge for the Teen Titans in the next Chapter the Teen Titans will find out and go to the Gordainians mother ship, and the biggest question, how will Robin cope? Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Changing**

**Ch.3**

**Hi everyone I'm back for chapter 3 of "Changeing" hope u enjoy it.**

At 2:00pm Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the Game Station not noticing Robin and Starfire's Raven was getting worried, she put down her book and flew out of the main room to Starfire's room.

"Starfire you in there?" she asked while knocking at the door. There was no reply.

"Starfire don't make she blast the door open" She said again getting a little worried.

"That's it! Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The door when black and Raven blasted open the door. She turned on the lights.

"No" She gasped"TITANS COME TO STARFIRE'S ROOM... NOW!"

While waiting for the others Raven looked around Starfire's room and found a tiny metal ball on the floor by her crashed wall "What's this?"

"Raven what's wrong where's Starfire?!" Raven turned around finding Robin right at the door panting .

"I don't know I came in and found Starfire's room like this"

Robin walked in and looked around the room in horror her wall smashed, her carpet ripped, and her blanket all over the floor.

"Dude, what's wro..." Beastboy said while transforming from a cheetah to his own form and gasping as he saw Starfire's room.

Cyborg was right behind Beastboy and didn't say a word he was just looking around the room as well.

"Look at this" Raven said trying to break the silence. Everyone looked at the metal ball.

"Cyborg find out everything about this thing maybe it has something to do with Starfire's disappearance" Raven said in a very worried/angried tone.

"I'll do everything I can" He took the metal ball and ran out Starfire's room.

"I'll go see if I can help" Said Beastboy and ran out the room. Raven also went out the room without saying anything, knowing that Robin needed some time alone.

As soon as the door closed Robin fell on Starfire's bed and started crying thus making his mask fall off.

"Starfire where are you, please be Ok, maybe you had to go to the mall and accidently smashed the wall with your amazing strength" Robin said between sobs he knew what he was saying was plain stupid but he was hoping, hoping soo much that the most dumbest things popped up in his head, not making him feel any better. "If she's in touble it would be all my fault if I just kept my mouth shut then all of us would have been in the main room so I could at least keep an I on her and.."

"ROBIN COME TO THE MAIN ROOM NOW"

Robin ran out of Starfire's room and rubbed the tears from his eyes and put his mask back on. In the main room Robin saw Raven and Beastboy surrounding Cyborg who was connecting the metal ball with a long wire.

"The ball is a message, just let me hook it to the Computers Mainframe and we will see what it says"

Robin ran to the others and was about to say something but as soon as he made it the message was playing.

**-Cliffy, no not really it's obvious it's from the Gordainians but what will they say oooh cliffy.**

**hope to update soon and please review and no flames... please. BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing **

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys I'm back sorry it took me long but I had a Science Test. So now we will see what the Gordainians will say and what the Titans shall do.**

Everyone gasped to see the familiar face on the screen.

"Greetings Titans, me us?"

"What have you done to Starfire!" Robin was yelling so loud the Gordainians could hear him from the ship.

"Robin!" With total shock they saw Starfire on the screen tied to a table vertically and in a star shape.

"Starfire! Are you OK?!"

"I….. MMMMMM!" The Gordainian covered Starfire from the screen as she screamed. (The other titans are still there but they are just listening and watching in horror this will be more of a Robin Gordainian conversation)

"Stop! What are you doing to her!?"

"We're getting her ready for another experiment" The Gordainian said as if he was enjoying it and Robin hated this with all his heart, Starfire had told them about the last time she got experimented on and they could tell she hated it "Unless you come and get her, you have 1 earth hour to come and get your princess" And with that the screen turned off.

"Cyborg get the T-ship ready NOW! Yelled Robin and Cyborg ran out the room.

"It's OK Robin we'll get her back, I promise" Raven said in a very calm voice.

"I know but I'm sure they have some trick up there sleeve, and what if we fail what if I… we lose her forever" Robin couldn't stand the fact of Starfire getting hurt, but gone, forever he'd surely die.

"Dude we're the Titans we've done the impossible, taking care of these aliens will be a piece of Tofu cake"

"Beastboy's right Robin you have us you're not alone we.."

"TITANS THE T-SHIP IS READY FOR TAKE OF" Robin was already out the door followed by Raven then Beastboy.

Everyone went in the T-Ship and waited for the countdown every number Robin started to think.

!5! "I'm coming for you Starfire"

!4! "No one's taking you away from me"

!3! "I care for you Starfire"

!2! "I'm not gonna let them hurt you"

!1! "That's a promise"

!Blast off! "I love you"

And they were blasted into space.

5 minutes seemed like forever until finally they made it to the ship.

"Dudes there's the ship"

"Let's go and make these aliens wish they were never born" said Robin cracking his knuckles.

**That was terrible I know but it's my first fanfiction so don't flame me. Anyway now that Titans are on their way to save Starfire but will the Gordainians let them will the Titans be victorious let's find out in the next chapter. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I just want to say that I am no longer gonna write. If your wondering why i will explain with a message to the person who made me quit **

**"GET A LIFE YOU BASTARD I SAID IT'S MY FIRST EVER YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING MEAN AND I'M NOT THE TWAT YOU ARE I HOPE YOU LOSE THE ATTITUDE BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST A HUGE BITCH GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" **

**Sorry everyone else for the language. Maybe I will continue writing in a couple of years or months or weeks. **

**P.S: Please do not ever send me bad comments because it hurts my feelings... ALOT. **


End file.
